


Tummy Trouble

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's feeling a bit insecure.  Spencer tells him why he shouldn't be.  Porny talk, but no real porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Trouble

 

“This isn’t right,” Spencer mutters.  Dave went to get ready for bed 22 minutes ago.  Even if he took a shower, which he normally doesn’t, that along with brushing and flossing his teeth shouldn’t be more than 17 or 18 minutes at the most.  Spencer’s been closing everything up for the night, locking doors, shutting off lights, and giving Mudgie a last run outside to do his business.  Dave should be in bed by now, reading for a few minutes before they turn the lights out.

Spencer keeps an eye on the almost-shut bathroom door while he undresses for bed, tossing his clothes in the hamper in the closet.  After pulling on one of Dave’s old, faded t-shirts to sleep in, he heads over to the bathroom.    “Dave?  You okay?”  The door isn’t shut, so he knocks quietly and enters.  The room is larger than the bathroom in Spencer’s old apartment and he has plenty of room to lean against the wall, watching Dave. 

Dave has a towel around his waist and is studying himself in the mirror, a critical look on his face.  He turns his head side to side, glances at Spencer and then uses two fingers to pull his cheeks towards his ears.  “I look old.  I do.  I’m thinking about getting a face lift, what do you think?”

“I think if you touch anything on your gorgeous face, I’ll be very upset.  You’re talking about messing with the man I married, so knock it off.”

“You married an old man, I’m not sure what you were thinking.”  Dave pulls his eyebrows up and says, “What d’ya think?”

Spencer shakes his head and smiles slightly.  “I think this is a probably reaction to the coffee shop guy yesterday.   I’m not sure why you let him get to you, Dave.  You’re usually much better at ignoring annoying people.”

“He asked you if your father shouldn’t be having decaf.   People think I’m your father.”

“Oh, Dave,” Spencer says and sighs loudly as he wraps his arms around Dave, pressing their foreheads together.  “He doesn’t really.  That’s just how he flirts with me.  He thinks he’s funny, I guess.”

Dave pulls away and looks shocked.  “He flirts with you?  He’s never flirted with you while I’ve been there.”

“Well, yeah, Dave, he does like getting tips.  He’s just a kid and I’m married to you.  You have nothing to worry about, come to bed,” Spencer coaxes and tries to pull Dave from the mirror.

Dave turns his back to Spencer and looks at himself again.  “Great, coffee house guys are flirting with my husband.  Maybe I should get a little liposuction, then?  Get rid of a bit of the belly…”  Dave turns and sucks in his stomach, looking at Spencer with an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t you dare!” Spencer hugs Dave from behind, one hand on his chest, and the other rubbing his belly through the towel.  He rests his chin on Dave’s shoulder and kisses Dave’s ear softly.  “I love your little belly.  I like how you look and how you carry yourself and I love when you curl up behind me and I can feel your soft little belly pressing into my back.  And I love being the big spoon and I can rub your tummy and your belly fur.”

Dave’s quiet for a moment before smiling at his partner’s reflection.  “You’ve thought about this for a while.  So essentially, I’m a big teddy bear to you?”

“No, you’re a grizzly bear, Dave.  You look tough and I like it when we’re out on a case and you stand with your hands on your hips.  You look like you can kick everyone’s butt.”  Spencer drags his teeth across Dave’s neck and grinds his hips into Dave’s ass.  “I have a hard time not doing this while we’re at work when you get all alpha male.”

Dave tilts his head and lets Spencer continue teething on his neck and shoulder.  “I suspect Hotch wouldn’t be happy with that.  He’s a bit hung up on his agents not mauling each other in the office.”

“Hmm, he needs to relax more,” Spencer whispers.  “Oh, and David, I also like when we’re having sex and you’re behind me and I can feel that you’re in me as deep as you can be when your belly is up against my ass.   Which doesn’t mean I don’t like it when I’m riding you like you’re my Italian stallion.   Or when you’re on top and my legs are around you and let your weight on top of me and it’s hard to breathe…”

“Oh, that?” Dave says and tries to focus.  “That one’s not my favorite, I worry I’m going to crush you.”

Spencer nods and kisses the back of Dave’s neck, saying, “That’s the part I like.  I know it makes you nervous sometimes, which is why I don’t ask for it a lot, but I love the oxygen rush at the end.  And you trust me to safe word if I need to, so don’t worry so much.” 

“Well, I guess I have to trust you about a lot of things.  Like you’re not lying to me, right?  No surgery for now?”

“No.” Spencer turns Dave around and tugs off the towel.  “Not even a Lifestyle Lift.  Now come on, I think tonight I want to play cowboy,” he says as he pulls Dave towards the bedroom, pulling the threadbare shirt over his head.

“Well, yippie-ki-yay, Gorgeous, lead the way.”


End file.
